


Waiting for the Spring

by MooseFeels



Series: Turn Me On [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Spring

Dean practically carries Castiel to his apartment. Holds his hand and growls protectively whenever someone so much as looks at Castiel.

The apartment isn’t in a nice part of town at all, and Castiel’s building seems to be falling apart. There’s no elevator, and it’s a long march up six flights of stairs to get to the apartment.

Castiel unlocks the door, and then he knocks. The door opens after the rustle of a safety latch and the guy who opened it walks away.

There are three or four other guys in the common area- eating or talking or reading. The space doesn’t have the buzz of a radio or a television. There doesn’t seem to be one.

"Um," Castiel asks, “is Jimmy in?"

Another omega shakes his head. “First shift," he answers.

"Oh," Castiel says. He looks embarrassed. Almost shy. “Well, I’m moving out," he says.

"Are you serious?" One of them asks. “Where will you go?"

Someone finally notices the fact that Castiel is holding Dean’s hand. Someone finally notices Dean.

"Oh," a guy says.

"I guess we won’t be seeing you anymore," someone else says.

"It’s not like that," Castiel says. “This isn’t like Uriel."

Dean bites back the impulse to ask who Uriel is. This isn’t that time, and Dean’s not one of those alphas.

The silence in the room broadcasts the fact that the other guys have heard this before, and they have their doubts.

"Hi," he says. “I’m Dean."

They all look away.

Castiel sighs, frustrated. “I’m still paying my part of this month’s rate. And I’m leaving the blankets for Jimmy. I just wanted to get my stuff and I guess- I guess say goodbye, alright?"

They nod. Turn back their food.

Castiel pulls Dean to his bedroom. It’s a small room. There are no pictures on the walls. There’s nothing that couldn’t be gathered up and packed away very, very quickly.

Castiel grabs a few articles of clothing and jams them into a bag.

"Is this…everything?" Dean asks.

"Well," Castiel says, looking at the ashy carpet, “yeah."

Dean takes him by the shoulders. He brushes Castiel’s hair from his head. “You don’t have to do this," he says. “I mean, you could stay here or I could help you get an apartment to yourself. If you don’t want to move in, you don’t have to. I won’t make you. I won’t make you do anything."

Castiel smiles at him. Leans forward and kisses his bottom lip. “I know, puppy," he says. “And that’s why I want to."

Castiel slings his bag over his shoulder and walks out of his room. “Come on, let’s go," he says.

He doesn’t say anything on the drive back, he just sits in the passenger seat and looks at a photograph in his lap.

They hit a red light and he inhales long and slow.

"My dad was an omega, too," he says. “Mom left us. Had wild oats or something. I don’t know." He looks up at Dean. “I need your word. I don’t know you yet, but I need your word that you won’t do that. That you’ll be here. That if I find out, I’ve got a pup, that you won’t decide it isn’t enough. I need your word that I’m enough."

Dean looks at Castiel, almost like seeing him for the first time. He’s tough. He’s scared.

"I promise," Dean answers.

Castiel nods and looks back away.

"My mom died," Dean said. “Dad was an alpha, so’s my brother. Things were always kind of…tense growing up. Lot of strong emotions, you know what I mean? Anyway, I’m uh, I’m solid, okay? I don’t wanna go anywhere."

Castiel falls asleep with his face against the glass of the window. He sleeps a lot, actually- Dean had to wake him up this morning to ask him if he wanted to move in. He looks lighter this way. Like wakefulness is a burden he hasn’t wanted to shoulder for a while.

He wakes up when the car stops in front of Dean’s place, and he still stares at the building with wonder. “And you’re just a librarian?" He asks, gazing up the sky rise.

Dean shrugs. “I am now," he answers.

"Now?" Castiel asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I used to be a hunting guide. Big game, you know? Made some good money, but got shot in the shoulder and figured to was probably time I got out of the game," Dean answers.

Castiel frowns. “I didn’t know you got shot," he says. He blushes a little. “I mean, I guess I don’t know all kinds of things about you, but I didn’t see a scar."

Dean shrugs. “I don’t think either one of us was too observant last night."

Castiel smiles. Leans over in the seat and lays his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You don’t have a room where you’ve murdered and stuffed all your exes, do you?" he asks.

Dean shakes his head.

"Good," Castiel responds.

They ride the elevator up and walk back into the apartment. The knob is still off the door, and Dean is embarrassed.

Castiel looks around the room in amazement. “I can’t believe you have all this space to yourself," he says. “I keep waiting for your roommates to come out."

The words break Dean’s heart. He knows his dad had a rough time of it as a single father, but he couldn’t imagine doing what his dad did as an omega.

His stomach growls intensely, and Castiel smiles at him. “You know, I worked in that diner as a cook, too."

"Is that right?" Dean asks.

Castiel nods. “Kitchens always need people," he answers, “and they don’t much care if you’re an omega or not. Not until you get to fine dining, at least."

"You offerin’ to help me make breakfast?" Dean says.

Castiel shrugs. “Just not much interested in eatin’ burnt eggs," he says. “Your kitchen through here?"

Dean smiles. “Yeah, go ahead. I’ll go change the sheets," he says.

The bedroom is a riot of scent. It’s something of a relief having Castiel, actually. His rut is more or less eased now that he’s fucked, and something else has eased inside of Dean. He feels whole. Of course, he’s also fighting a tight desire to sell everything he owns and move out to a big house in the woods. Something about being a good provider.

He gathers the messy sheets and fights the urge to rub them all over his skin and roll around on the floor in them. Castiel already calls him puppy. God only knows what he would call him if he found out about that. He dumps the sheets in his washing machine and heads back into the kitchen.

The kitchen smells good, and it’s not just the bloom of fat in a pan or herbs on a cutting board. Castiel is putting off smell again, but it’s something so much more complex than what he put off at the diner. It’s not just that addictive sugar brightness- there’s something caramelizing and vegetal. It’s so much more mellow. It’s contented. Dean realizes that this is how Castiel smells when he’s happy, so different from when he’s turned on.

"I was worried you wouldn’t have…anything," Castiel says, watching an omelette develop bubbles intently. “I don’t think anyone teaches alphas how to buy groceries."

"Hey, someone had to buy them in an all alpha house," Dean answers. He pulls a chair from the table to watch Castiel at the stove.

"Still, I don’t think you know about the parts of the food pyramid that don’t involve protein," he murmurs.

"There’s pie," Dean says.

“So you’ve got sugar and fat and protein,” Castiel replies.

“No, there’s fruit in there, too,” Dean says. “Come on baby, throw me a bone.”

Castiel laughs and shakes his head. Sighs and pour the eggs into the hot pan.

“So what do you do?” Dean asks.

Castiel shrugs as he tosses a handful of shredded cheese into the omlette. “Little of this, little of that. Usually held third shift at the diner and then would swing over to the lumberyard and do eight hours there.” He sighs. “Guess I should look for something in childcare, eh?”

Dean frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I lied to the yard,” he explains. “They don’t like to hire omegas. Something about lower muscle mass or some shit.”

“Do you want to look for a job in childcare?” Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head. “I don’t really...I don’t really like kids,” he answers. “I mean, if we have pups, I’m sure I’d like them and-”

“Hey,” Dean says, “if you don’t want to have pups or if you don’t want to have pups right now, that’s okay. We can wait, or I can just go and spoil Sammy’s rotten.”

Castiel looks up at him sharply. “Sammy?” he asks.

“Oh!” Dean exclaims. “My little brother,” he explains. “He settled down with a girl right out of college. They’re gonna have their first in a couple of months.”

Castiel smiles. “So you’re the last in the family to settle down, then. I bet your dad will be thrilled.”

“Dad’s dead,” Dean says. “He took mom’s death really hard.”

“Oh,” Castiel answers. “Oh, I’m- god, I’m sorry I keep doing this, I’m sorry I keep bringing up your horrible manpain. I haven’t really done this...ever.”

“It’s okay,” Dean says. “Really. We’re just getting to know each other, alright?”

Castiel slides the omelette onto a plate, flipping it in half. Places a sprig of parsley and a basil leaf on the center and passes it to Dean. He wipes his hands. “Enjoy,” he says.

It’s so good. It’s hot and it’s fresh and it’s weirdly special, knowing that it came from Castiel’s hands. It’s also the first real meal Dean has had in a couple of days. He’s just been floating from his office to the diner, and now that he thinks about the amount of protein he’s been eating, his rut really isn’t that much of a surprise.

“You’re an angel, did you know that?” he says.

“Dean, please,” Castiel responds. “It’s a simple omelette.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, “but you made it.”

Castiel leans forward and kisses him on the forehead.

And Dean resolves in that moment to move from the city to the woods.

 


End file.
